


Barry Calm Down!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry freaks out, Destorys everything, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Panic Attacks, Some Humor, eddie is alive, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Barry freaks out and destroys basically everything because he lost something Len gave him





	Barry Calm Down!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow 2 uploads in 2 days?! I'm on a role. Lol. I decided to gift you this early than I planned to lighten the air because our president is an idiot. Anyways please enjoy!

Joe and Eddie walk into the Lab to see Julian there frustrated. "What's happening?"Eddie says. "That." Julian says pointing to a panicked Barry super speeding around the Lab. "Barry! Barry!" Joe calls. Barry stops. "What are you doing son?" Joe says. "I'm looking for something I lost it and Len he gave it to me before he left with the Legends and I can't find it!" Barry says almost to tears. "Isn't he coming back tho?" Eddie says. "Yes! But he gave me it because it was important to him! And I lost it!" Barry says. "Was it that ring you wore on your pinkie finger?" Eddie says. "Yes! I can't find it!" Barry says. "Did you check your house?" Julian says. "Yes and Joe's house and Cisco's and Iris's and Cailtin's it's not there!" Barry says. "Didn't you help Oliver a week ago? Is it there?" Joe says. Barry races away and comes back moments later. "It's not there!" Barry says. "Okay son calm down we will find it." Joe says. "I'll go check the house again." Eddie says. "I'll check mine. Julian stay here and help Barry look." Joe says. Julian nods.

 

***At the West House***

 

Joe was looking everywhere at the house when Zoey walks in with Wally. "Joe? What are you doing home Zoey says. "More importantly why does the house look like a hurricane happened?" Wally says. "Zoey remember that pinkie ring Snart gave your brother when he first left for that mission?" Joe says. "Yeah? He wore it even more when he died but now that he's back he doesn't not that often only when the Legends need him again. Why?" Zoey says. "He can't find it." Joe says. "He can't find it?" Wally says. Joe nods. "Eddie is at his and Iris's house right now looking for it. Julian is back at CCPD helping Barry." Joe says. "I'll check his house again." Zoey says. Joe nods. "Lisa should be there she can help me." Zoey adds as Joe nods again. Zoey leaves and Wally helps his father.

 

***Star Labs***

 

 

Zoey enters Star Labs soon after with Lisa surprised to see Barry and Julian there. Barry tearing the place apart lab by lab. Cisco arrives with Caitlin Harry, Jesse who were visiting and H.R. "Woah Woah Woah Woah! What are you doing to my labs man!" Cisco screeches. "Allen is panicked because he lost the pinkie ring Snart gave him apparently when he left for the mission." Julian says. "Shit. Seriously?" Cisco says. Joe and Eddie walk in with Wally and Iris. "Can't find it." Joe breathes out. Barry was still speeding around the labs and then he suddenly stops and just breaks down crying. "Barr." Zoey says getting down on the ground. "Zoey. I lost it! That meant everything to him!" Barry says. Zoey pulls him into a hug. "Shhh Barr." Zoey says. No one noticed the Legends team walk In Len and Mick being the last.

 

Len grows worried when he sees Barry crying and makes his way to him. "Scarlet? Darling why are you crying love." Len says. "Oh Lenny! I'm so sorry! I lost lost the pinkie ring you you gave me and I looked everywhere." Barry says stuttering. "You mean this?" Len says holding up his pinkie. "What?" Barry says. "I took it Scarlet. I gave it to you as a gift and so it was yours. So I took it back cause I was gonna miss you." Len says. "Oh Len! You should of told me! I had a panic attack!" Barry says. "I'm sorry darling." Len says. "Gross." Sara says with a smile on her face. Len helps his boyfriend up. "I'm sorry I scared you." Len says. "It's okay, I'm just glad you had it and I actually didn't lose it." Barry says. "He made us leave work to look here for the bloody thing." Julian mutters. "The ring was supposed to be a little test run." Len says as he digs into his pocket. "What?" Barry says confused. "Here you go boss." Mick says handing something to Len then walking over to Caitlin and warps an arm around her waist.

 

"Lenny what do you have there?" Barry says. Len clears his throat. Everyone in the room could tell he was nervous and Leonard Snart _never_ got nervous. "Scarlet, all my life I had been told to do bad things, to be a criminal. If I wasn't a criminal I would get abused and if I defended myself, Lisa over there would take the hits for me." Len says as his breath catches in his throat. Not a whole lot of people knew his life story. _Yet_ here he was telling Team Flash and Team Legends his life story. But he had a reason. "Soon after I stole the cold gun." Len says. Cisco mutters something and Lisa jokingly hits his shoulder. "After I stole the gun." Len says shooting Cisco a glare for interrupting him. "I met this speedster and his baby sister." Len says as Zoey smiles proudly. "I realized I started to develop feelings for you. Actual feelings. And you know I don't feel." Len says making everyone chuckle. Joe and The two Wells share a look at each other H.R grows excited. "We began dating after multiple months of flirting and soon after we moved in together I had to leave." Len says. "I never saw you after that cause I died. But then I got brought back and I realized I was given another chance at life. To start over, And Barry there's no one else I want to start over with then with you. So." Len says getting down on one knee making everyone gasp quietly.

 

Barry takes a step back in shock and puts a hand to his mouth. "Lenny." Barry says. "Bartholomew Henry Allen. Will you do me the honor of being my partner in crime?" Len says opening a velvet ring box. Barry has tears streaming down his face as he stares at the ring. The ring was gorgeous. A sliver band with blue sapphires in a row and in the center a gorgeous white diamond sitting next to two red rubies. "Holy shit." Jesse whispers making Harry glare at her. "Lenny." Barry breathes out. "Well?" Len says. "Yes! Yes of course!" Barry says. Cisco cheers as Barry runs back over to Len and pulls him into a passionate kiss. "That's my boy!" Mick cheers. "Way to go big brother!" Lisa says proudly. The newly engaged couple break apart and Len puts the ring on his fiancee's ring finger. "Oh Lenny. It's beautiful." Barry breathes out. " _Too_ beautiful Snart you didn't steal it did you?" Joe says. "No Detective Rip has a device on the Wave Rider that can make things. The ring is 100% _real_ and not stolen."  Len says. "It's true Detective West I was there." Rip says. "Just checking." Joe says. Barry kisses Len again. "I love you." Barry murmurs. "And I you." Len says. Zoey squeals running over to the pair.

 

"Okay! Lemme see lemme see!" Zoey says as she drags her brother over to her and the girls. "I helped design it." Ray pipes up. "You designed this?" Cisco says looking at the ring. "I admit I was a little curious as to why Snart wanted me to design a engagement ring. But hey I didn't ask." Ray says. "Oh Barry it's gorgeous!" Iris says. "My first proposal! Man did that not disappoint!" H.R says excitedly. "Do we need to give you the shovel talk Snart?" Eddie says. Len chuckles. "No Detective Thawne." Len says. "Okay because if you hurt him." Joe says darkly. "Don't worry. I love him too much to." Len says honestly. Barry looks over at Len with love shining in his eyes and smiles widely. As everyone from both teams look at the ring. Joe sees the interaction between the two and sticks his hand out. "Can't believe I'm saying this but, welcome to the family Snart." Joe says. Len takes it and shakes it. "I promise you detective I won't hurt him for as long as I live." Len says. "I will hold you to it." Joe says. "Dad! Eddie! Come here and look at Barry's ring!" Iris says. Joe smiles and goes over to his daughter Eddie following. Leonard was ready to start his new life, and he was ready to start it with Barry, his fiancee.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't see that coming did you? ;) I hope this brought a smile to your face. If you guys ever need to talk my Tumblr is: "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" I love talking to people! I'm a really great listener! Anyways hope you liked this! 
> 
> Kuddos and Comments are Appreciated! 
> 
> I'm here for you. <3
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
